The present invention has particular applicability to the operating systems for bulldozer blades, front end loaders, snow plows and other units that are raised and lowered by hydraulic cylinders. In such systems, the hydraulic cylinders are effectively rigid components of the system and prevent any movement of the blade, loader or the like other than under the control of the hydraulic system. This can be undesirable where the operating part of the system, the blade, bucket or the like, can come into contact with a solid object. With no "give" in the system, damage can result.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can be used with a system of this sort to allow the blade, header or bucket to float to some degree in response to an impact with a solid object.